


Hungry and Horny

by mynevermore



Series: My Old BTVS Slash Stories circa 2000 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Buffy are hungry and horny after a bit of slayage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry and Horny

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old old OLD story of mine posted sometime back in 2000. I take no responsibility for your shuddering. I've considered rewriting it and making it flow easier but I just can't do it....so...HA! I will inflict it upon you instead.
> 
> Don't say I didn't warn you :P And yes, my writing at 17 was terrible. Thank you.

Hungry and Horny  
by Life Hunter

 

TITLE: Hungry and Horny  
AUTHOR: Life Hunter  
SUMMARY: Faith and Buffy are hungry and horny after a bit of slayage.  
RATING: R  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT:Whoever wants this crap, ask me.  
PAIRING: Faith/Buffy  
SPOILERS: Whenever Faith turns up. I forget when.  
FEEDBACK: Please, I want to know how good/crap this is.  
DISCLAIMER: All these characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and  
anyone else who wishes to stake (heehee) their claim.

***** 

Buffy and Faith sluggishly walked in the door to Faith's Motel room and flopped on the couch. Faith reached over and picked up the remote. 

"Hey B, wanna watch TV?" She showed the remote to Buffy. Buffy shook her head. "Ok, we won't then. That's five by five with me." She rubbed her stomach. "Jeez slaying makes me hungry." She got up to search for some food in her empty kitchenette. 

"Me too, you got anything to eat in there?" Buffy called over her shoulder. 

"You'd be a tasty treat but it'd be more fun than food." Faith mumbled to herself. A bit louder she said " I'll see what I can find." She heard Buffy get up and walk over to the kitchenette. Faith yelped when she felt a hand caress her ass. She glanced at Buffy, who looked back at her lustily. 

"I seem to remember someone also saying that slaying makes her horny. I agree Faith, it does make you horny." Buffy grinned and took Faith's hand. She turned and led the brunette slayer into her dingy, grimy bedroom. "Mind if I use your bed?" 

"What for?" Faith asked warily, this was so unlike the prissy Buffy she knew. The goody-two-shoes had disappeared and there was this strange person in her place. 

"How 'bout I show you." Buffy grabbed Faith and threw her on the bed. Then she climbed on top of the shocked girl. Buffy quickly removed all of Faith's clothes and left them in a pile in the corner. She got up off the bed and looked at her handiwork. 

Faith looked back at her expectantly and was stunned when Buffy turned and walked out of the bedroom and left the motel room completely. She heard a car door open and shut. A few tears escaped her control, she angrily blinked them away and berated herself for ever thinking anything could happen with Buffy. 

Buffy thought with a smirk . She, as quietly as possible, re-entered the room with a bag of goodies. She saw the tears seeping from the corners of Faith's eyes. She felt bad, but not too bad. 

Faith started as a bag landed on her stomach and Buffy beside her. She opened the bag and looked enquiringly at the blonde slayer. Buffy grinned as she drew out a long, thick dildo attached to a harness and drew it over Faith's breasts, making her nipples harden in the process. Faith gasped and reached for the bag again, wanting to see what other treats Buffy had included. She picked out a few items and handed them to Buffy. 

"Shall we get started?" Faith smirked at Buffy, challenging her to use the handcuffs, blindfold, body paint and whip she had just handed to her. 

Buffy smiled and handcuffed Faith's hands to the headboard, and then blindfolded her. Faith shivered with excitement at the fun to come. She heard the pots of body paint being opened and gasped when she felt a paintbrush applying paint to her skin. 

Buffy began to slowly lick the paint from Faith's sweaty skin. As she did so, she noticed the musky smell coming from the other girl's rapidly dampening pussy. Buffy then used the whip to lightly strike Faith's nipples and pussy. She kissed the places where the whip hit and proceeded to claim Faith's mouth. She kissed the brunette hungrily, exploring every part of her mouth with her tongue. 

Buffy slowly ran her tongue down Faith's throat and breasts, stopping briefly to tease each of her nipples. She ran her tongue down the brunette's stomach and into her pussy. Faith jumped when Buffy licked her clit and began to grind her hips up to push her pussy into the blonde's mouth. Buffy licked, nibbled and sucked at Faith's pussy, savouring the taste she had longed for for months. Faith groaned and started to pant. 

Buffy left the bed, much to Faith's dismay, and removed her clothes. Faith heard buckles being snapped together as Buffy put on the dildo and harness. She felt the blonde girl climb back onto the bed. 

Buffy uncuffed Faith's hands and took the blindfold off her face. The blonde slayer ran the dildo down Faith's cleft and pushed the tip at her entrance. Faith grabbed her hips and pulled down, pushing the dildo into her tunnel. They both moaned as they locked together, nothing separating their bodies. They rocked in a rhythm as old as time, which went on for hours, both hungry for the other. Hands and mouths were everywhere, touching and kissing everything. They explored each others bodies as they fucked. Finally and simultaneously, they exploded into orgasms the likes of which they'd never felt. 

They rolled away from one another and lay there, recovering from the experience. Buffy was the first to move. She got up and put on her clothes. She picked up her stuff as Faith rolled over and looked at her. 

"Well, I'd better get going. Giles is expecting me. I meet you outside the Bronze tomorrow for patrol, ok?" 

"Believe me B, I'll be waiting." As Faith rolled over and went to sleep, Buffy quietly left to go to Giles' house. As she left, she whispered to herself, "We'll see who gets there first." 

THE END  
  



End file.
